castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Piercing and Resistance
Piercing and Resistance is a new system in Castle Age that is used in both Player vs. Player Battles (including Guild Battles) and Monster Hunting. Note that Piercing only triggers if the player is attacking while Resistance is only applied while defending. Game Description Physical Piercing/Physical Resistance Some heroes and items will grant your character Physical Piercing and Physical Resistance. As an attacker, if your Physical Piercing exceeds your opponent's Physical Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. As a defender, if your Physical Resistance exceeds the attacker's Physical Piercing, you will have a better chance of defending against the attack. Fire and Water Elements As an attacker, if your Fire Offense exceeds your opponents Fire Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Fire Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Water Resistance equipped. As an attacker, if your Water Offense exceeds your opponents Water Resistance, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Water Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Fire Resistance equipped. Fire Resistance and Water Resistance will mitigate or eliminate the advantage of an attacker with the same elemental piercing. However, they will also make you more susceptible to piercing of the opposing element. Earth and Wind Elements As an attacker, if your Earth Offense exceeds your opponents Earth Defense, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Earth Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Wind Defense equipped. As an attacker, if your Wind Offense exceeds your opponents Wind Defense, you will have a better chance at defeating your opponent. Additionally, Wind Offense will allow you an even greater chance to defeat an opponent if they have Earth Defense equipped. Earth Defense and Wind Defense will mitigate or eliminate the advantage of an attacker with the same elemental offense. However, they will also make you more susceptible to offense of the opposing element. *Note that by default, gems that provide bonuses to specific elemental resistances have negative resistance values against the opposite element (eg. A gem with a + Fire Resist value has a negative Water Resist value). Generals Some generals have abilities that specialize in piercing (also called offense) and resistance. All information below are based on level 4 stats. Notes: *If the generals' levels are equal, Aesir and Vanir will cancel each other out. This will result in their abilities not having any impact in the final calculation when determining the winner in PvP. *If the generals' levels are equal, Feredir and Erynion's Wind element cancel each other out. *If Ender is defending, the player will be at a greater disadvantage against Fire and Water Offenses due to the general's negative resistances to the two elements. Items Items use of both Alchemy and Forge. Players can combine ingredients in alchemy to create special gems with piercing and resistance properties which in turn can be used in forge to augment certain items with such properties. See Forge for a more in depth guide. Remember that the following items must be forged into a weapon or armor and said weapon or armor must be equipped for the pierce/resistance property to be useful. In case the item augmented is not the best one that the player has for that equipment slot, they must manually equip it in the Class page and select that class in monster battles or guild battles. For regular PvP battles (Duel and Invade), this is currently not possible. Effects in PvP Effects in Monster Hunting Some monsters have certain resistances that allows them to take less damage from player attacks, similar to the Divine Armor system. Attacking with piercing generals and items is the only way to prevent the damage negation from the monsters' resistances. Unlike Divine Items though, players will need to manually equip their piercing generals and items for them to counter the monsters' resistance. Note that since monsters don't attack back, resistance generals and items would have no effect on the monster battle. Also, Fire/Water counter bonuses seems to be disabled for monster hunting. Monsters Fenix, Risen From Ashes Resistances: Physical, Fire Full Damage Negation: 25% Kessaran, the Undying Resistances: Physical Full Damage Negation: 52% or 60%? (from Resistances only) *Kessaran has a divine armor on top of his physical resistances. This entry only lists his resistances effects. See Divine Items for information about his divine armor. *Full damage negation only happens when both arms are still alive. The head takes an additional 20% less damage for every arm that is not dead. **It is still unknown if the additional damage negation is derived from the base value or adjusted value. Example: If an attack would do 100,000 damage (base value), the head will reduce it to 80,000 (adjusted value) due to resistance. While an arm is still alive, it may negate another 20,000 damage (from base of 100,000) or 16,000 (from adjusted of 80,000). Notes *The system was first introduced with the release of the oracle special generals, Aesir and Vanir. *Fenix, Risen From Ashes was the first monster to use the Piercing/Resistances systems. *Kessaran, the Undying was the first monster to use both Divine Armor and Piercing/Resistances systems. Category:Battle